Desperate times calls for desperate measures
by AddictedtoReadingJC
Summary: Draco Malfoy realizes his true love, but is it too late for romance?
1. Chapter 1

Desperate calls for desperate measures

A/N: Hi! I'm AddictedtoReadingJC. This is my first ever fanfic on Dramione-which I think is an awesome couple! This is set during the Battle at Hogwarts. Please excuse all horrible grammatical mistakes since I am not a native speaker… Thanks so much! Now, on with the show!

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy

I held my breath as Bellatrix, whom was dueling Ginny, Luna and Hermione, swiped her wand again, a killing curse missing Ginny by an inch.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Throwing off her cloak, Mrs. Weasley stepped in and started to duel.

_Was she crazy? I can't believe she would be that stupid. She would get killed! Or maybe not… she is a great witch…Maybe she would be able to kill Bellatrix! _

On thinking this, my mouth curved up to their infamous smirk. Suddenly, a blurry of brown caught my eye. Hermione Buckteeth Granger had gone against the Weasel's wishes, stepping into another fight. She caught my eye before she slashed her wand, glaring at me with her chocolate eyes.

She started to duel the Deatheater, her brown bushy hair waving past her slender neck.

_Gorgeous._

_Shit, Draco. What is wrong with you? The mudblood? Are you serious?_

_Hey, hormones fault, not mine!_

I stared again at Hermione, her wand slashing, her arm pale against her cloak. Her eyes looked like melted chocolate, and she looked cute, frowning in concentration. Her lips plump and glistening red. Nobody looked so ravishing right now.

_O merlin. You're falling for her ferrethead!_

_No, I'm not. And anyway, there were rumours saying that she kissed Weasel in the common room just now._

_You think you're not better than that bloodtraitor, huh?_

_Hey! I didn't say that!_

_Well, then go get her!_

_Wait, what?_

_You heard me, go help!_

_Wha- who are you, anyway._

_I'm the little voice inside your head that is always right. I repeat: ALWAYS_

Great, now I'm talking to myself. What does that mean again? I think I remember something vaguely from the compulsory Muggle Studies McGonagall assigned to us… Hmmmm….O gawd, it's coming back to me…

_Lovesick, or commonly known as having a crush by Muggles is something most human beings encounter. This does not include being forced a love potion. Symptoms are blushing nervously, tittering, giggling, talking in too loud voices and doing embarrassing things such as stumbling and dropping stuff; things that attract the wrong kind of attention. People hear contradicting voices in their heads. Minds go completely blank in the presence of the so-called crush, and results in normally the wrong way predicted._

We-ell… that's crap, isn't? Why would we listen to these Muggles anyway?

_Because they're right._

_Shit, you. Shut up!_

_Nah, not shutting._

"Uhhhh….." I said, groaning. Whipping out my wand, I proceeded to walk over to Granger and her winning opponent.

Well, I tried to. That was before Weasel, trying to stop me from advancing towards his love-for-life, tripped over Neville Longbottom, who was sprawled on the floor, and landed on me.

Punching me god-knows- how-many times in the gut, he stopped only to roar at me, "Don't touch her, you bastard!"

Whoa. That was unexpected. He throws painful punches for such a scrawny git, too.

"Trying..to help…asshole," I spat out, glaring.

"Oh."

"'Oh' is right!"

"She doesn't need your help, son of a bitch!" he screamed at me, throwing another handful of punches.

"HEY! MY MOTHER IS NOT A BITCH!" Now I'm yelling too. Great. Just fantastic. Pushing the red-haired off, I stalked off, only to find Hermione staring at me, along with the Deatheater… and most of the school.

Crap.

Trying to find a comeback, I prepared to sneer at her and deny anything.

"LOOK OUT, GRANGER!"

Her eyes widened, as a curse flew from the Deatheater's wand and hit her right on the heart. She crumpled to the floor as a crowd of onlookers swarmed towards her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I yelled at the fucking Deatheater, not trying to look at Granger.

This time, the lousy black robed guy hit the floor with a crack.

And I blacking out, fell on the ice-cold floor too.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperate calls for desperate measures

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy

Ow, my head hurts.

Where in merlin's pants am I anyway?

Look around, I realized I was in the infirmary. Great.

Blinking, I realized mother and father were sitting next to me, their anxious eyes searching my face, well Mother's are anyway.

I nodded, acknowledging their presence.

Narcissa Malfoy looked a bit weary, dark circles around her eyes. Her eyes flitted about my bandaged head, her hands trying to reassure me.

The proud obnoxious Lucius Malfoy, however did not even try to recognize me, his only son, true heir, whatever. He nodded coldly at me though, and smiled a rare smile. Perhaps (I hope) the fall of Voldemort softened his heart. I have believed, from the day I received the Dark Mark, that our family only acted out of fear for the Dark Lord, thus I tried to play my part well. Too well, in fact, that nearly everyone is this castle hates me.

_Including Mudblood Granger._

_SHUT UP!_

Mother still looked at me as if I was dying. Wonder what's wrong.

"What is the matter, Mother?" I drawled.

Mother flinched at my tone, shook her head and smiled down at me gently.

"Nothing Draco dear, your father and I were wondering when you would like to go to the Great Hall for dinner? We haven't eaten for quite a while." She smiled apologetically.

"6 hours," commented Father dryly, though he cracked a bit of smile at me.

Whoa. What's up with them? Trying to repay the childhood years? I'm seventeen, isn't that a bit too late?

"Go get some food, are you even feeling alright?" I asked, my tone indifferent, pushing them half-heartedly from my bed.

They sat up quickly, nodded at me, and robes billowing, swept out of the hospital.

Immediately, I sat up and look around.

_Weird, normally Mother would have prepared the best for me… _I thought, looking at the white sheets scrunched up in my hands. I wonder where my own comforter was…

Lying in the opposite bed filled with flowers and cards was a familiar figure, but I just couldn't figure who exactly was it. Was it Parkinson?

Ignoring my aching head, I slipped out of my bed and padded closer.

I nearly fell flat on my face when I saw two chocolate brown orbs staring at me. GRANGER?

Please review! (puppy-eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Merlin, Granger, you nearly scared me to death," I said, trying to act cool.

Granger just stared at me.

It's kinda creeping me out, actually.

"So, how's life?"

_How's life- What the fuck is wrong with you? You sound like a muggle._

_Well, what do you want me to say?_

_Keep your charm, Draco. You can't be losing your cool in front of a muggle…_

_Is that a problem?_

_Yeah, you're falling for her D!_

_Shuddup._

Hermione Mudblood Granger was still staring at me.

O merlin, is it my hair?

I grabbed the mirror next to the dresser. Ok, hair's cool, face still hot.

Maybe I am too good-looking, I smirked.

I walked back over to Granger.

Okay, now she is seriously creeping me out.

"Um, Granger, are you ok?"

Silence.

Seriously, am I that amazing?

"TALK, Granger."

Hello? This is SO not funny. Nobody dares to ignore a Malfoy!

_Nobody can resist your handsomeness either._

_Right._

_Except for Granger._

_Could you just shut the hell up?_

_No. Not really._

_You amaze me._

_I know._

_Now, GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_Jeez, you only had to ask._

"She's not going to give you an answer, you know."

I jumped and saw McGonagall standing next to me.

"I-"

"Confused, Mr. Malfoy? I'm not surprised. It seems to us professors that Miss Granger might not be waking up anytime soon. We have a hunch that she was hit by an ancient hex, one that dated back even before the founders were born," she sighed and eyed me.

She looked tired, and the lines on her face were especially deep under the moonlight from the open window.

"You look a bit shaken up too, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you get some rest; I won't trouble you." She made to move away.

"What curse?"

McGonagall stopped and turned around.

"Pardon?"

"What was the curse that hit her, Professor?"

McGonagall pursed her lips.

"If we are not mistaken, Miss Granger might be hit by '_Verus Basium_', a curse that renders the victim unconscious, until he or she receives a true love's kiss. However," at this, McGonagall's eyebrows furrowed. "One's true love, may be anyone, in the world, and in the case of Hermione, someone she must have had met."

I could feel my eyes widening.

"Wait. Some random bloke has to kiss her?"

"That is correct, Mr. Malfoy. Unfortunately, we have a time limit; we need to find her true love before the week ends."

She sniffed.

"Disgusting as it might be, us professors have arranged for every eligible male in Hogwarts, to well," McGonagall stiffened and pursed her lips. "have a try."

I would have laughed at the prospect of Granger being kissed by thousands of pairs of slimy disgusting lips, if wasn't so damn utterly unfunny.

Without thinking, my unspoken question burst from my lips.

"Am I-?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall's gaze hardened. "I think you have caused her enough pain for the past six years, and we shall leave it at that."

"I meant- nothing," I answered helplessly to McGonagall's questioning stare.

Her gaze softened for a fraction.

"I understand, Mr. Malfoy, but I just do not think that there will be any large possibility of Miss Granger being attracted to you."

And with that, the Headmistress swept from the infirmary, leaving me alone with an unconscious Granger and a broken ego.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R! Love y'all ;)


End file.
